1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake device for a motorcycle having front and rear interlocking hydraulic brakes operatively connected to front and rear wheels.
2. Description of Background Art
Various types of a brake device are known. For example, the brake device disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 3-120286 includes a front brake having a primary brake to be operated directly by operating a lever and a secondary brake using a brake torque of the primary brake. The primary brake is provided with a secondary master cylinder for generating a hydraulic pressure due to the brake torque of the primary brake. A hydraulic pressure generated by operating a pedal is supplied to the secondary master cylinder to generate a secondary hydraulic pressure. The secondary hydraulic pressure is then supplied to both the secondary brake of the front brake and a rear brake in an interlocking manner. FIG. 2B is a graph illustrating the distribution of a brake force according to the conventional system.